The Ghosts of Twelve Grimmauld Place
by lilBseach
Summary: Two teenagers on a killing spree: They are young, they are vicious, and they are in love. Once upon a time, the mere mentioning of their names made the whole country shiver: a danger to wizards and muggles alike. Sounds like a fairly good Bonny and Clyde story, does it not? In fact, it never happened. Sirius has never been a Death Eater, but he cannot deny the killing of his Bonny.
1. Prologue

**The Ghosts of Twelve Grimmauld Place**

**Synopsis: **Two teenagers on a killing spree: They are young, they are vicious, and they are in love. Once upon a time, the mere mentioning of their names made the whole country shiver: a danger to wizards and muggles alike. Sounds like a fairly good Bonny and Clyde story, does it not? In fact, it never happened. Sirius has never been a Death Eater, but he cannot deny the killing of his better half.

**Warnings: **This fanfiction contains mature content!

**Disclaimer: ** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

A loving couple who decides to take a stroll around the lake, will sooner or later come across a weathered and mossy tombstone, which dates back to 1976. The carving is almost illegible; therefore, many have forgotten the tombstone's true purpose. Here lies no body, but it is a constant reminder of the chilling crime that took place on the grounds of Hogwarts.

To most students, it was another case of an abducted '70s-girl, who had fallen prey to Voldemort: to the Marauders the tombstone was the manifestation of their adolescent sins. Lust and pride had driven them to the point where they had taken an innocent life. Nobody knew but them. A yoke that eventually became too heavy for the lot of them.

And although the ministry might not have been able to convict Sirius of the murder of the twelve muggles at Godric's Hollow, they could produce enough evidence to convict him of murder of a young Irish girl that had died six years prior to the defeat of Voldemort. He did not deny it. Finally, his past had caught up with him. Was he ashamed? No. He was rather grateful someone had taken the heavy load off him. Convicted of a murder he committed when he was a teenager, Sirius could not convince the court of his innocence in the Potter case, let alone the public.

The night Lily and James died, Sirius' house was ransacked and set on fire. That year, Guy Fawkes Day was celebrated early: hundreds of wizard ignored the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and openly celebrated the Dark Lord's defeat. They demanded Sirius to be hanged, drawn and quartered, but the minister had refused to let him die as a martyr in the service of Voldemort.

If only they had let him die, he secretly thought to himself.

**Note: **I am not a native speaker; therefore, I am grateful for anyone who points out mistakes or offers to do a spell-check.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mischief Managed

**Chapter 1 - Mischief Managed**

Ghostly appearances at Hogwarts were no cause for concern: especially on Halloween, when the worlds of the living and the dead become more transparent. See the dead rise from their graves, however, was a whole different matter. Poor Filch nearly died of a heart attack, when he saw the figure of a girl sit and cry by the lake.

Initially, he thought the girl had decided to take her life, but as he peered through the dense fog, he noticed her actually rise from the water. She looked like a corpse with her pale skin shining in the moonlight and her long, wet hair hanging to her elbows. Filch was petrified. There was no one there to defend him from dark magic, since this must have been the most evil of it all. What was dead could not return to the living, even in the wizarding world, and Filch knew that for a fact.

"Missus?" Filch shouted hesitantly, "I must ask you to go back into the castle."

The girl didn't pay much attention. She sobbed and cried her heart out as if the world was going to end. Filch approached her firmly, but did not want to come too close.

"Missus!" He repeated. Only then did she turn her head, and Filch finally figured who she was.

"Why so polite? Have I changed so much that you do not recognise me?" she hissed in a thick Northern English Accent, "Am I so ugly that you do not wish to grab me by the collar and suspend me by my ankles from the ceiling?"

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she had bruises all over her face. With every word she said she spat pure venom and hate was carved on her face like an eerie mask.

"Go ahead and take my life! You've already dug my grave, so why don't you follow through?"

"You shouldn't have returned." He said firmly, "you should be aware they will kill you."

"They've already tried, haven't they?" She replied. "Worked out well, you see."

"I must ask you to come with me." He insisted, and she agreed.

Filch took her to the castle and smiled confidently. He never thought it would be this easy to capture a Death Eater, although he doubted she was a very intelligent person. She did not seem suspicious of him at all. On their way, she swore occasionally and wrung out her hair and clothes, obviously annoyed she'd gotten wet. Filch watched her out of the corner of his eye: he knew she wouldn't surrender herself as easily as this.

At Filch's chamber, he gave her a towel and never let her out of his sight. Then, he went to the door, pretending to get something for her and locked her in. When she heard the key turn in the lock, she leaped to her feet and banged on the door, begging to let her out. Filch's grin widened. He had just captured a Death Eater; all by himself. Dumbledore would surely reward him for this. The Order of Merlin seemed appropriate, he thought.

Meanwhile, she begged and cried until she panicked and slit down the door.

Filch had already informed Dumbledore about her, by the time she stopped crying. When Dumbledore returned, she was dragged out of the room, stripped bare once again and put under a cold shower. She slit down the cold bathroom tiles, naked and squatted on the floor while the water ran down her body and face. She had not noticed that she had been covered in mud, but the water was brown and thin lines of blood mingled with the stream.

Cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs. She did not remember exactly how she got them, but some remote memories of being dragged through the mud resurged. She felt like a freak. Like everyone knew something she didn't, and they wouldn't tell her what it was. After some time, Filch came in and stood right before her as she was squatted there naked.

"Get up and follow me." He demanded. She got up hesitantly and wrapped herself in the clothes he gave her. She didn't like the feeling of clothes on wet skin, but she followed. Back at the lake, she had thought she knew what everyone was up to, but now she wasn't sure of anything. Why would they do this to her?

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the Headmaster's office." Filch answered briefly. This was so easy. She really was the dumbest Death Eater he'd ever captured.

"So we have returned from the dead?" Dumbledore asked mockingly," it was a bad idea to come here tonight. Tell me what you've been up to. You and Black."

She looked puzzled.

"Don't give me that look! I know you speak English well enough to understand what I am saying!" Dumbledore didn't have much patience with her. He'd already dealt with enough Death Eaters today and this one was going to set him over the edge.

"Look. I don't want to play games. Black has confessed and Voldemort is defeated."

She still looked at him like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"I can make you go under that shower again and we'll see how much you do remember. Don't take me for a fool. I know you and Black have been plotting against the Potters from early on."

"No!" She yelled, "I don't know what to tell you. You already seem to know more than I do. Have it your own way."

"So you do not deny you and Black have been a couple."

"If he put it like this, then, well, I guess, ya, we have been a couple." She replied, "What the hell is wrong with yous?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Choose your Allies

**Chapter 2**

It finally dawned upon her that the people she was looking at weren't the people she had left. Five years had passed since her friends had cursed and disposed her in the lake. Was it cruel, therefore, to feel such pleasure at their misfortune?

And when Dumbledore asked her, if she knew of anything that would prove Black innocent, she replied, "I don't know of anything. We are even."

Sirius Black had to serve the full life sentence in Azkaban for the mass murder, and the world would never know she was still alive. Dumbledore explained to her unambiguously that her only choice of life was to serve the school until she was either dead or proven innocent. Since the latter was fairly unlikely, she signed up for it.

Would telling them about the crime have changed anything? Probably, but she had had her revenge. Everyone was served justice, and her crime had surely become time-barred by now, if there was such a thing in the wizarding world anyhow.

After all, everyone wanted to believe in the ridiculous Bonny and Clyde story about wild teenagers running off to rebel against society. She did not mind it. Once the reputation is ruined… well, you know.

Being a handyman/slave wasn't quite what she aspired to become, but without NEWTs to prove it, she probably couldn't have hoped for anything better.

Dumbledore "granted" her a little "den" across from Snape's office. It was beyond her, how someone like Snape could become a professor when all she could become was a dirty, little maid.

She had met Snape as a rather shy fellow, who was indeed intelligent, but a little gauche and awkward around people. James and Sirius had often teased him for being a little geekish and perhaps because Snape had been fancying Lilly Evans, who James was in love with from early on.

"Ms. O'Shéa", Snape approached her as she fumbled with her keys, "I see we are now… neighbours."

She never knew how to act in these situations. _You're welcome _or _Hey, good you figured that one out. _In this case she was just plain taken aback how Snape managed to avoid the word _colleague_.

"I see." She replied and opened the door with a jolt, "Holy!" She cursed.

"Ordinary wizards open doors with _Alohomora_." He waved his hand and his door swung open elegantly. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Ordinary wizards are usually allowed to actually_ do_ magic" she tried to reply, but struggled with the grammar and vocabulary and found her answer not as witty as it had sounded in her head.

"I forgot." Snape smirked.

"Obviously", she paused and frowned, "why does Dumbledore trust you?"

Snape gave her a sharp look, "Because I chose the right allies."

"Allies?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "tis how far we've come?"

"Look", he explained, "forming allies with Black has brought you here..."

"But I had no chance of choosing anything!" She interrupted.

"Let me finish! And I don't care where you have been and what you've been doing the past five years, but people live under the impression that you and Black have somehow been affiliated. You have just proven them right in their belief."

"But I was not 'affiliated' with Sirius, nor do I know who this man in the papers is. He's surely not the man I think I knew."

"But people don't know that. You would have been better off playing the sorry victim and making a scene, rather than whinging about how pathetic you are."

"What's so wrong with choosing friendship?"

"People are morons. That's so wrong with choosing friendship. Your 'friendship' almost cost your life, isn't that reason enough?"

"Boy! If these days everyone is this embittered, I do not wish to be part of this world. I chose them because they were the only thing I've known. I know nothing of this world, but obviously it is different one than the one I've left."

"Can't you see that Potter and the lot of them were a bunch of liars!?" Snape bristled with anger and shook. She looked at him wide-eyed and began to see the same sort of pain she'd gone through. The first sincere emotion she ever saw on him.

"I never said I was a friend of Potter", she began calmly, "and I will not cry over his death, certainly not. But I will not stand here and deny my friendship with Sirius or Remus. Potter was the driving force, he told them I was bad and he told them I was a hazard to their friendship. The others were merely fools to believe what he told them. And now you tell me I chose the wrong allies? And now you tell me I was a fool to fall for them? I couldn't give less a shit about what people think of me, and that's why I do not pretend not having been with Sirius when I have. And I am sorry when everyone fell for Potter. I really am."

Snape's face was blank. It was impossible to tell what he thought, but something must have deeply upset him.

"Good night, Muire." He muttered.

"Good night, Severus." She replied.


End file.
